Cosmology
'Cosmology and Astronomic Observations' Stellar Observances: The night sky is much more densely populated by stars than in real life, making an IC moonless night the equivelant of a RL 1/2 moon night. The majority of visible stars are blues, whites, and yellows in the 19-24 magnitudes. Constellations: In both the Dwarf and Elf observations, there exists a catalogue of thirty- seven constellations. Of these, thirteen are easily recognizable in their cycles throughout the year and are named for great figures in Dwarf and Elf legends. These thirteen consteallations are known as the following: Quenamarth, also called the Prophet. The star arrangement appears in the pattern of a man with an outstretched arm. First rises in the early hours three days preceding the New Year and last sets in the middle evening on eve of summer. Hriniir, also called the Hammer. The star pattern is that of a smith's hammer with a long handle. It first rises several days after New Year and last sets in late autumn. Kharkaa, or the War Beast. The arrangement of stars outlines a grasslands dire cat in rampant position. Its cycle is somewhat confusing, as it will rise before or after Hriniir and set before or after Maekel. Many soothsayers consider it a very bad omen when it rises after Hriniir and sets before Maekel. Dorkelva, the Bear. This constellation follows a steady course throughout the year, traveling across the heavens from the southeast to the northwest. Mammonas, the Scales Mermidon, the Warrior Ardu, also called the Eye of Heaven. Not so much a constellation as it is a single star, it is the brightest star in the heavens and never seems to change position. It sits midway between horizon and zenith, and can be seen year-round. It is considered by some astronomers to be part of the minor constellation Naomen, or the Weeping Maiden. Olvarduin, the Willow Bema, the Throne Maekel, also known as the Scythe. The star pattern describes a curving scythe blade with a truncated handle. It rises with regularity on the first day of the tenth month, and sets in the final hour on the eve of the New Year. Its path causes the blade of the Scythe to sweep near several other constellations, but never approaches Quenamarth, Hriniir, and Ardu. Kendarad, the Child Fyerakal, the Lampstand Tueprazdar, the Weasel Comets: Astronomers and divinationists have identified twelve comets that appear regularly in the night sky. Annaul Meteoric Events: ''' There are three regularly occurring meteor showers throughout the year. These take place in the middle of the second month, the last week of the sixth month, and the first week of the twelfth month. '''Lunar Phases: The lunar cycle occurs over a 32 day month, starting with a full moon and ending in two full moon nights. The year is comprised of 13 months, over a course of 416 days. The most common calendar is a lunar calender, devised by the Gnomes, and has been in use by the majority of the races for the past 16,000 (approximate) years. 01: Full Moon (Waning) 02-04: Gibous Moon 05-07: Three-Quarter Moon 08-10: Half Moon 11-13: One-Quarter Moon 14-15: Sickle Moon 16: New Moon 17-18: Sickle Moon (Waxing) 19-21: One-Quarter Moon 22-24: Half Moon 25-27: Three-Quarter Moon 28-30: Gibous Moon 31-32: Full Moon Solar Referrences: